Miserable
by Abella
Summary: Un soir de Noël, un concert de rock, un blond et un brun dans un lit…os, slash hpdm.


Disclaimer : Les deux bogoss appartiennent en théorie à JKR, en pratique…Je crois qu'ils sont passés entre beaucoup de mains :D La chanson quant à elle est du groupe Lit.

Résumé : Un soir de Noël, un concert de rock, un blond et un brun dans un lit…

* * *

**Miserable.**

-Bonjour…

Caressés par les douces lèvres du blond, les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent lentement en ce matin du 25 décembre.

-Joyeux Noël mon amour…

-Bonjour Dray…Joyeux Noël à toi aussi…

Embrassant tendrement son Serpentard, Harry pivota de manière à se retrouver sur lui. Puis il mit fin à leur baiser et se redressa, caressant sensuellement la poitrine du blond du bout des doigts.

Soudain, son regard changea et il sortit du lit à la va-vite.

-Tu vas où ? interrogea Draco, interloqué.

-Il est 11 heures, je dois aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione…Déjà qu'ils vont me faire tout un interrogatoire pour savoir où j'ai passé la nuit…

-Et tu vas leur dire quoi ? demanda le blond d'un ton plutôt sévère.

-Eh bien…Rien, comme d'habitude, répondit le brun avec une sérénité déconcertante.

-Harry…

-Oui ?

-Tu n'en as pas marre, parfois, que l'on soit toujours obligés de se voir en cachette ?

-Non, non pas vraiment….En fait…murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de son amant…je trouve que ça donne du piquant à notre relation…

Lui volant un dernier baiser, il se releva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre du préfet.

-Au fait, ajouta-t-il en arrivant près de la porte, les yeux pétillants de malice, je n'ai pas le droit à un petit cadeau ?

-Tu verras plus tard, mon cœur…Tes amis t'attendent, là.

-Oh…Vexé ?

En silence, Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-A ce soir, 20 heures, dans le parc, mon chou…

Harry quitta la pièce, la tête pleine de questions et vide de réponses.

La journée s'écoula lentement pour le Gryffondor. Les cadeaux ouverts, ils allèrent tous déjeuner ; mais Draco n'était pas dans la grande salle.

Harry passa le reste de l'après-midi à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancer. Il ne craignait pas qu'il soit vexé, non, Draco était bien au-delà de tout ça ; mais la 'menace' de son cadeau surprise tourmentait Harry…

''Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas une connerie…Ou un truc complètement ridicule style une déclaration devant tout le monde…Oh pitié par Merlin faites qu'il ne se déclare pas devant tout le monde, j'aurais trop honte…En plus Ron et Hermione…Non pitié faites qu'il m'ait prévu un cadeau tout à fait conventionnel…Pitié…''

Mais le vœu d'Harry ne fut pas entendu…Au dîner, il apprit de la bouche même de Ron que 'le groupe de rock de ce crétin de Malfoy' donnerait un concert le soir mêmeà vingt heures, dans le parc.

''Oh Merlin…''

Et dix minutes avant l'heure prévue, il se dirigea, avec la soixantaine d'élèves restés à Poudlard pour les fêtes, vers le parc ; une énorme boule dans l'estomac.

Dehors, Dumbledore avait installé d'un coup de baguette magique une scène sur laquelle trônaient une batterie, un synthé, deux guitares et trois micros, et qui était entourée des plus grandes baffles jamais vues au monde, moldu ou non.

Peu à peu, les élèves se massèrent devant l'estrade. Aux étudiants de Poudlard s'étaient ajoutés de nombreuses autres personnes ; visiblement, d'après leur accent, des élèves de Beaux-Bâtons et Durmstrang. Etrange Noël à Poudlard…

D'un nouveau coup de baguette, Dumby créa autour de la scène une sorte de bulle magique répandant une douce chaleur malgré les fins flocons de neige qui tombaient sans discontinuer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un noir intégral se forma, provoquant un léger mouvement de panique dans la foule.

Puis soudain, venus d'on ne sait où, des faisceaux de lumière multicolores illuminèrent la scène, découvrant ainsi les musiciens déjà installés derrière leurs instruments. Dans la nuit étincelante, la voix de Dumby, sortie de Yoda seul sait où, se fit entendre…

'Bonsoir Poudlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! (cri des élèves) Vous allez bien ce soiiiiiiiiiiir ? (cri des élèves) Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu vous allez bien ? (cri des élèves) J'espère parce que ce soir ça va être chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuud ! (cri des élèves et regard désespéré de Snape) En effet j'ai l'immennnnnnnse honneur de vous présenter, pour la première fois en concert dans notre école, les Draco and Coooooooo ! (cri des élèves et explosion de rire chez les Gryffondors) Avec à la batterie, Magali, au synthé, Sandy et à la guitare Aude, trois jeunes prodiges du rock français qui nous viennent tout droit de Beaux-Bâtons ! (cri des élèves) A la guitare, Milicent et aux chœurs, Vincent, Gregory et Pansyyyyy (cri de élèves, hourra des Serpentards et huée des Gryffondors) Et la grande star de cette soirée, l'homme à l'origine de tout, j'ai nommé le magnifique le merveilleux l'extraordinaire Draaaaaaaaacooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo''

Le-dit Draco fit son entrée en scène, coupant le souffle à toutes les jeunes filles présentes et rendant homo une bonne moitié des garçons.

Jean bleu foncé, chemise de soie noire légèrement entrouverte, laissant deviner un torse aussi parfait que le reste du corps, des cheveux argents dont quelques mèches rebelles aux reflets métallisés retombaient négligemment sur son front, un regard glacier à couper le souffle, une sublime guitare noire brillant entre les doigts, la star était arrivée.

Rejetant la tête en arrière dans un mouvement sensuel qui n'avait rien à envier à Charming (cf Shrek2), il traversa la scène dans le silence qu'il avait créé et s'approcha du micro.

En voyant ses lèvres s'approcher de la sphère de métal noire, Harry eut un sursaut de jalousie en imaginant que la moitié au moins des personnes l'entourant étaient en train de mater Dray…_son_ Dray. Il eut soudain envie de lancer un avada général mais il reporta ses yeux sur son ange blond et ses pensées changèrent immédiatement. Dieu qu'il était sexy…

-Bonsoir…commença Draco d'une voix tout aussi sexy que sa personne. Merci à vous de vous être réunis pour cette soirée un peu particulière…En effet, c'est notre premier concert en public, et en ce soir de Noël, je voudrais dédier la chanson qui va suivre à une personne en particulier…Un homme que j'aime plus que tout…

Il y eut un mouvement dans la foule. Alors comme ça Malfoy était homo ? Et qui était cet homme en question ? Les questions commencèrent à fuser dans le public mais elles furent interrompues par ce dernier murmure de Draco :

-Pour toi, Harry…

Puis, se détachant du micro, Draco plaqua le premier accord et le silence se fit de nouveau dans un public totalement hypnotisé par les gestes si sensuels du rocker.

Les yeux fixés dans ceux de sa muse, le Serpentard susurra les trois premières phrases, un petit sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage…

_You make me come (tu me fais bander) _

_You make me complete (tu me fais jouir)_

_You make me completely miserable (tu me rends complètement honteux)_

Enhardi par ce début au sens relativement douteux, le public se déchaîna en même temps que la jeune française commençait à fracasser sa batterie. L'expression 'foule en délire' convenait à merveille à l'état des personnes qui entouraient Harry. En à peine quelques secondes, trois accords de guitare et un p'tit coup de batterie, tous les étudiants réunis devant l'estrade s'étaient mis à sauter sur place, remuant la tête en rythme, et hurlant d'incompréhensibles onomatopées.

Sur scène, le groupe était lui aussi en transe complète. On ne distinguait plus les bras de Magali tant ils s'agitaient pour donner vie à sa batterie ; Milicent, n'arrivant pas à tirer un seul son correct de sa guitare, la fracassait au sol de colère tandis que sa collègue Aude enchaînait les accords sans difficultés apparentes et en parfaite synchronisation avec Draco ; et les trois choristes s'en donnaient à cœur joie, hurlant à pleins poumons dans les micros. Et Sandy eh bien…Elle jouait du piano debout.

Délaissant sa guitare, Draco plaqua ses mains sur le micro et, le frôlant du bout des lèvres, le détacha de son support sans cesser de fixer Harry…

_Stuck to a chair watchin' this story about me (collé sur une chaise en train de regarder cette histoire à propos de moi)_

_Everything goes by so fast, makin' my head spin (tout va si viteça me fait tourner la tête)_

_Used up all of my friends, but who needs them when you mean everything (j'ai épuisé tous mes amis, mais qui a besoin d'eux quand tu signifies tout)_

Harry était dans un état second, voire même troisième. Limite quatrième. Immobile au beau milieu de la foule en délire, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps de son Serpentard qui se déhanchait à merveille au rythme de la chanson…sa chanson.

Juste avant le pont musical, Draco retira sa guitare pour la poser sur un support placé à côté du micro. Complètement déchaîné, il s'élança dans les airs pour retomber à genoux sur le devant de la scène, continuant des déhanchements très…révélateurs…

_I love the things that we should fear (j'aime les choses que nous devrions craindre)_

_I'm not afraid of being here (je n'ai pas peur d'être ici)_

_So much the same (tellement les mêmes)_

It makes me helpless alone (ça me rend seul et délaissé) 

Détachant (enfin) les yeux de ceux de son amant, le jeune rocker se releva. Son regard se posa sur la foule amassée à ses pieds et, tout en continuant sa chanson, il se recula légèrement du devant de la scène.

En effet, surexcités par la bogossitude extrême de cette star d'un soir, les jeunes filles et certains jeunes hommes de se tenaient plus. Se marchant les uns sur les autres, ils essayaient vainement de franchir la barrière de protection instaurée par Dumby, pour se précipiter sur Draco.

Mais le-dit Draco n'était pas libre, et Harry bien décidé à le faire savoir. De toute façon, il n'avait plus trop le choix. Il se glissa à travers les ados en délire qui l'entouraient, quitta la foule et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la scène, espérant pouvoir rejoindre _sa_ star par ''l'entrée des artistes''.

Draco, déconcerté, regardait Harry se faufiler entre les spectateurs déchaînés ; où allait-il ? Sa surprise ne lui avait pas plue ? ''J'aurais peutêtre pas dû…'' pensa-t-il en enchaînant sur le second couplet…

_Nothing to share, why should I care if your near me (rien à partager, pourquoi je devrais m'en faire si tu es près de moi)_

_Give up all of my plans, but who needs them when you mean everything (j'ai laissé tomber tous mes plans, mais qui en a besoin quand tu signifies tout)_

_I love the things that we should fear (j'aime les choses que nous devrions craindre)_

_I'm not afraid of being here (je n'ai pas peur d'être ici)_

_So much the same (tellement les mêmes)_

_It makes me helpless alone (ça me rend seul et délaissé)_

Harry arriva à l'arrière de la scène. Il aperçut Hagrid, posté devant l'escalier pour empêcher quiconque de le monter, et s'avança vers lui. Le reconnaissant, le géant le laissa passer avec son grand sourire de papa poule, en lui tapotant 'gentiment' la tête au passage.

Légèrement sonné, Harry monta sur scène et resta quelques minutes dans un coin obscur pour observer la rock star qui se déchaînait à présent sur sa guitare. Putain il était vraiment canon…Harry respira un grand coup et compta quelques bonhommes de neiges afin de garder son corps sous contrôle (cf _Les dieux de Poudlard _de Melindra), puis il s'avança à pas lents vers son Serpentard préféré. Dos à lui, Draco ne le voyait pas, et il s'étonna lorsqu'il entendit les cris déjà assourdissants du public s'amplifier encore alors qu'ils voyaient arriver Harry.

_Yeah, yeah, you make me come (tu me fais bander) _

_Yeah, yeah, you make me complete (tu me fais jouir)_

_Yeah, yeah, you make me completely miserable (tu me rends complètement honteux)_

Harry se rapprocha encore de Draco, puis passa une main autour de sa taille, l'attirant ainsi à lui, et l'embrassa lascivement dans le cou. Dracoétonné, tourna les yeux vers lui, et failli lâcher son micro pour lui sauter dessus et lui faire l'amour sur le champ, là maintenant tout de suite, au beau milieu de la scène, mais sa conscience professionnelle prit le dessus et il enchaîna sur un nouveau pont, au grand soulagement des quatre Serpentards, et à la grande déception des trois françaises qui elles auraient bien aimé qu'il 'lui fasse l'amour sur le champ, là maintenant tout de suite, au beau milieu de la scène'…

_I love the things that we should fear (j'aime les choses que nous devrions craindre)_

_I'm not afraid of being here (je n'ai pas peur d'être ici)_

_So much the same (tellement les mêmes)_

It makes me helpless alone (ça me rend seul et délaissé) 

Plongé dans les yeux de jade de son amant, Draco lui murmura ses trois dernières phrases, et le monde autour d'eux sembla s'évanouir. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, seuls sur cette scène, ils oublièrent tout le reste, plus rien ne comptait, qu'eux, et cette envie dévastatrice qui les envahissaient totalement.

Draco jeta son micro dans la foule, sauta sur Harry et, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'embrassa sauvagement avec toute la fougue dont il était capable, forçant l'entrée d'une bouche peu résistance, et mêlant leurs langues plus sensuellement que jamais.

_You make me come (tu me fais bander) _

_You make me complete (tu me fais jouir)_

_You make me completely miserable (tu me rends complètement honteux)_

Ils se sentaient comme dans un film de série B, quand le héros et l'héroïne se retrouvent, s'enlacent, s'embrassent et tournoient sous les paillettes et les étoiles en décollant du sol. Sauf que y'avait pas de paillettes ni d'étoiles, qu'ils ne volaient pas, et qu'ils étaient deux héros. Enfin…hum, oui, deux héros.

La reprise du pont était cependant imminente, et voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne réagissaient, pas plus que les choristes abrutis dont deux (Crabbe et Goyle) se dandinaient comme euh…comme Crabbe et Goyle, et que les deux filles envisageaient fortement le suicide en voyant que leur Dracochou couchait avait le BWL (nda : Boy Who Lived), les trois françaises se résolurent à allumer les micros placés devant leurs instruments au cas où (merci papy Dumby !), et à entonner en chœur la fin de la chanson, ce qui ne perturba pas le moins du monde les deux trucs collés ensembles...

_Yeah, yeah, you make me come (tu me fais bander) _

_Yeah, yeah, you make me complete (tu me fais jouir)_

_Yeah, yeah, you make me come (tu me fais bander) _

_Yeah, yeah, you make me complete (tu me fais jouir)_

_Yeah, yeah, you make me completely miserable (tu me rends complètement honteux)_

La chanson s'acheva dans le délire le plus total. D'autres étaient prévues ensuite, et les Draco and co continuèrent le concert sans Draco. Il quitta précipitamment la scène avec Harry après un rapide salut et deux ou trois baisers lancés au hasard, et on ne les revit pas de la soirée.

-Draco…

-Oui mon cœur ? demanda le-dit Draco, légèrement essoufflé après quatre heures de folie…

-Merci…

Harry se tourna vers lui, rabattit le drap sur leurs corps luisant de sueur, et se blottit dans ses bras. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, Draco resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son amant, le cœur emplit de joie.

-Je t'aime…ajouta le brun dans le silence de la nuit.

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit encore plus, si c'était possible, et il déposa un doux baiser sur les cheveux ébouriffés dans lesquels il enfouit ensuite son nez.

-Moi aussi, Harry…

Le silence s'installa entre eux, apaisant, mais fut rompu au bout de quelques minutes par Draco.

-Au fait, tu m'as pas dit si ton cadeau t'avait plu…susurra-t-il avec un sourire un tantinet pervers.

-Hum…répondit Harry d'un air malin en se redressant et en s'agenouillant sur son Serpentard. Je sais pas…T'étais sincère ?

Draco le retourna et prit position au dessus de lui, puis il se pencha pour attraper ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser passionné et sensuel. Il releva ensuite la tête et plongea ses prunelles bleues-argent dans celles d'Harry.

-Totalement…

Il se pencha à nouveau sur son corps et…Le reste ne te regarde pas ami lecteur ! Ne m'en veux pas, je me contente de respecter leur intimité !

Qui vient d'hurler 'Elle se garde le spectacle pour elle la sale garce ?' Pfff, n'importe quoi… ;)

* * *

_Les reviews sont pas de refus… Siouplé…#puppet eyes# Même si c'est pour m'engueuler :D_


End file.
